


Love

by NekoGirl08



Series: Requests for Love [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Implied Mafia, M/M, Regret, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoGirl08/pseuds/NekoGirl08
Summary: The white, pristine tiles were painted red as he leaned back against the wall, eyes falling half-lidded as his arm slacked. With each passing second, more and more of his life began to drain away, like a waterfall with no lake. It only spilled and overflowed.Blood spilled from his mouth. His shaky fingers drawing a small heart on the edge of the tub.That was all he ever really wanted.





	Love

 

The shiny blade of the knife glinted under the moonlight, a teardrop landing on the flat side and sliding down, creating a trail of small, salty tears. Then another one followed the first, and then another one. It was a cycle of never-ending tears, making the image of his tearful expression blurry.

Each step he took rung in his ears, the sight of the bathroom door growing nearer and nearer. He could still see the image of his soulmate, the way he sat in the driver’s seat, how fancy and handsome he looked in a suit, how he refused to look at him while he told him he was nothing more than an acquaintance.

He could still see it so vividly, much like a dream that shattered right in front of his eyes.

No, he knew it was coming.

The moment he met Iwaizumi, he had expressed his great disinterest in him. The time they met at the bar, the time he had just finished allowing another male use his body for pleasure.

He couldn’t blame him though. Who would want to be with someone who’s been used over and over, someone dirty, someone broken.

Yet he didn’t lose hope the first time, even if he was rejected countless times.

_If it wasn’t part of my duty, I wouldn’t have protected you._

Right. Iwaizumi was only assigned to protect him. His personal bodyguard. If they had never met, and he was attacked, Iwaizumi wouldn’t have even batted an eyelash.

He entered the white and pristine bathroom, the sound of the lock clicking shut behind him.

Why would he, anyway? He wasn’t anyone of importance. He was only another person. Another human being. Another star about to burst and dissipate.

He sat down in the large tub, curling up on himself as he stared at the knife in his hands, shaking with his trembling body.

A sudden fear built up in his heart, though he pushed it away. Soon enough, he would have no reason to fear. No more reason to cry. No more reason to hate the world for bringing him into its cold and heartless grasp.

Pain sparked through his stomach as the blade slid into it. His hands immediately numbed and weakened but he tightened his grip on it, tugging it out and dropping it in to the tub.

The white, pristine tiles were painted red as he leaned back against the wall, eyes falling half-lidded as his arm slacked. With each passing second, more and more of his life began to drain away, like a waterfall with no lake. It only spilled and overflowed.

Blood spilled from his mouth. His shaky fingers drawing a small heart on the edge of the tub.

That was all he ever really wanted.

His vision was beginning to darken, his senses beginning to fail him. Though in the midst of the pule of his slowly dying heart he could hear the loud call of his name and the door breaking down.

He saw it, the familiar suit and the spiky black hair that was surprisingly soft, the olive green eyes that held shock and horror. His lips weakly curved into a small smile, the bottom stained with bright red blood. His body, barely responsive anymore was cradled into Iwa’s chest and he lulled his head into it.

The scent of coffee and tea immediately made tranquility wash over him. He smelled so nice, so much like home. It made him feel calm and content.

He could barely feel the other’s arms as it shook and pulled him closer, one hand blocking the flow of blood. Yet he knew it was too late for him; he had already lost too much.

He weakly grasped the other’s hand and pushed it away, straining as smile as he gazed up at him.

"I-It's.. n-not Iwa-chan's j-job. H-He doesn't n-n-need to."

If it wasn’t part of my duty, I wouldn’t have protected you.

The words echoed in his ears, but it was overpowered by the panicked, shaky voice that came from his soulmate.

“I don’t care if it isn’t my duty—I want to!”

Those words were like water to an electrical flame. It made hope spring forth, but it only proved to worsen the fire.

_No… no.. Why.. Why no only now..? Why must you say that..?_

Does that mean he cares..? That maybe I’m not really alone in this world?

“Please…d-don’t say that.”

_I can’t take it._

He could feel his consciousness begin to fade, his grip on the other’s shirt weaken as he began to struggle to grab the strings of life he once had.

He could feel the dampness in his hair, the quiet sob that threatened to break out.

“I’m sorry.”

_No…No!_

He leaned into the comforting touch, hoping the warmth would help him live longer, for a miracle to maybe happen so that he could stay with him, stay with Iwa-chan.

"..I-I don't want to die." He mumbled softly, clinging to the other. "I d-don't want to die-- I.. I don't.." He quietly gasped. "S-Stay with I-Iwa.. N-Not die.."

His vision swam.

"H-Help--"

Pure, and utter darkness.


End file.
